Night of Truth
by Rachel Scavo
Summary: Hieronymus Grabiner and his wife complete their acceptance of their marriage.


_Author's Notes: Because no one else had, because I loved the different roles the MC gets to play in these scenes, and because I thought I could do justice to it._

_Note the rating._

_(Edit: Apparently FanFiction's HTML uploader can't handle the 'q' tag properly. *Sigh*)_

* * *

Susan walked aimlessly around the room, taking in the changes since the first time she'd walked in here, carrying a tray with soup.

There were books in every available location, and the desk was still piled high with papers. Lesson plans, her husband's notes, papers written by students, other papers written by colleges of his, fellow academics in the study of magic.

She knew the order behind the chaos here now.

But there were new touches as well, things that should have been out of place. A picture, framed in colors other than earth tones. Keepsakes that no bookworm of a professor would have bought themselves. Items she knew the meaning of, but no others would.

They had creeped in, unnoticed, over the last couple of years, and Susan pondered them, knowing what they meant, but considering it all the same.

And then there was the big change: A table that had not been there before, off along one wall. With two chairs. The occupant of the room she had brought soup to had not needed two chairs, or a chair away from his desk. Two years later, he did.

Hieronymus was pouring out glasses of wine, shadows flickering across his face in the candlelight.

"I'm not sure I'm old enough to drink yet." Susan said, lightly, with a hint of amusement.

One of his students would not have recognized the laugh for what it was, but she interpreted it easily. "A glass of wine over dinner — or after — in private is not something they will worry about, I think. Lots of people do it." She recognized the echo from the first time they had discussed the drink.

She crossed to him, and took the offered glass, sipping delicately. "Thank you. It is very good."

He accepted the compliment. "I shall have to educate you on vintages, eventually." He looked at the glass in his own hand, and drank as well. "I find this one helps calm the nerves."

It was her turn to laugh.

"Susan, I… If you want to stop, say so."

"You think I'm going to back out now?" They hadn't truly discussed their plans for this evening, but both understood them clearly.

If one of the many students could have seen him, they would have been amazed at the way their strict professor blushed and turned away. "You are not the only one nervous about their performance tonight."

She laughed again, and set the glass down, so she could drape her arms around her husband's neck. "We go as far as we go. We have plenty of time, no matter what happens."

He set down his glass as well, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We go as far as we go." And he leaned down to kiss her, gently.

For all the gentleness, it was completely unlike their first kiss. That one had been between people who were friends, this one could not be mistaken for a 'friendly' gesture. In many things Hieronymus was still reserved and aloof, but here his passion flowed out.

And was met by Susan's.

Eventually they broke off, and Susan's hand found it's way to his. With a gentle tug, she led him to the bed.

It took time, and neither felt the need to rush. Aside from the marriage itself, nothing between them had ever been rushed. As Susan had said, they had plenty of time, and they knew it. Words were few, doled out with care, but were mostly unneeded.

Eventually she felt a sharp pain, and realized he had entered her. There was a pause, as her husband murmured some words, and she felt green magic flow out to heal but not mend what had been rent apart.

"Thank you."

"You deserve no less." And his mouth returned to more important work upon hers.

* * *

Susan woke, sore from unaccustomed exercise, but happy. Her skin was still bare against the sheets, and against the man beside her. She checked the time and sighed. She sifted to rise.

A quick shower to rinse, and she came out to collect her things. Her husband's eyes followed her, with a hunger she now fully understood.

"You are beautiful."

The comment caused the smile on her face to turn to laughter. "You talk like you want me to return to bed with you." She said, coming over to give him another kiss.

"If you do that, I'm afraid I might have to give you demerits for not getting the mail out on time."

"That's not a denial, husband."

"I'm not going to deny that I want you, wife. In many ways, this but the newest."

She laughed again. "I could respond to that, but I'm afraid I'd end up earning those demerits. Have a good day, Hieronymus."

"Have a good day, Susan."

* * *

Mail delivered, Susan returned to her dorm room to find Virginia and Ellen waiting for her, hands on hips, with mock-serious faces. As the door closed, Virginia gave a significant look at Susan's untouched bed. "And where have you been, young lady?"

Susan held her head up proudly. "I'm eighteen, married, and my anniversary was this week. Where do you think I've been?"

They dissolved in laughter, and her two friends came over to hug her. "Was he good to you?" Virginia asked.

"He was. He was very good."

"Good. That's all I needed to hear." And she pulled back, now holding Susan at arm's length. "And I mean that! Hearing Ellen talk about my brother was bad enough! I do _not_ want to know any more!" She pretended to gag.

Ellen spoke up. "Well, _I_ have a couple of practical questions. Will we be needing to get a new roommate? Are you staying? And is this a secret that we need to be hiding?"

"No, you don't need a new roommate, yes I'm staying, probably until I graduate. Not that my bed won't be empty some nights in the future! But I'm staying. As for it being a secret… It's _private,_ so I'd rather you didn't go telling people, but I know Hieronymus and I cause a lot of talk. I'm legal, we're married, if we want to sleep together we shouldn't need to hide it."

"Good. We won't broadcast your business, don't worry."

"I know. Thanks."

"Hey, we're not thinking about _you._ I get enough demerits as it is!" Ellen returned with a jab and a smile.

"That's what you get for hanging out with the demerit king. And here we were hoping you'd be a _good_ influence on him."

""We"? Mrs. Teacher's Wife? Tattling on your friends again?"

"You _know_ I don't. We just discuss rationally the interactions of the student body from various perspectives. And I got threatened with demerits just this morning!"

They all laughed.

Virginia spoke up. "Well, in honor of a long-awaited day — even if we are _not_ talking about it," She mock-glared at the other girls. "I say we go to the mall while we still can and have a party. Or something."

"Sounds like a plan."

They started to head out the door. "Did he really threaten you with demerits?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it." Susan teased back.

"Right. Shutting up. Not interested. Not in the slightest." The door shut behind them.


End file.
